Secrets
by BehindtheGlasses1996
Summary: 'Where are you going, love' He teases. 'I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet' I shake my head vigorously and try to pull out of his grip. 'What are you talking about? Let me go' I scream. His smile becomes sinister. The veins under his eyes turn black and I scream in terror. Suddenly a tree bursts into flame. 'There is my little fire starter'


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on my story! Now this is a unique situation for me, because I have not seen all of _Vampire Diaries_, I haven't seen all of _The Originals_, and I haven't seen any of _The Legacies_. I would also really appreciate if y'all wouldn't spoil anything for me! Also as I am writing this I am in the middle of season four in the _Vampire Diaries. _Now with all of that being said I have fallen in love with Klaus, the baddest of the bad boys. So, I would consider this a side story, completely independent from the TV show. With that being said Jeremy is a vampire hunter, Elena is a vampire and knows that she is sired to Damon. If y'all need to know anything else about this story then I will fill you in as I go along. If you have any questions please let me know!

Disclaimer: The world, characters, situations, and anything else that falls under the books or TV shows: _Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and The Legacies _all belong to the respective author or authors and TV show creators. I do not own anything except my original character!

* * *

**Secrets**

**Prologue**

_'__Don't worry honey. Mystic Falls is a great place for us to start over.'_

_'A change of scenery will be good for you.'_

_'When you start to feel overwhelmed or shaky I want you to focus on your breathing-ten deep breaths in, ten deep breaths out.'_

_'Living with your grandfather will be good for you. It will be good for us.'_

I scoff at the memory and yank out my earbuds. This move isn't going to benefit me at all. No. The only person this move benefits is my mom and her campaign to become mayor. No one would vote for her when her daughter had a mental break down and burnt down part of the high school.

'Whit,'

I glance at my mother. Her long black hair is pulled into a neat low pony tail, her makeup is the perfect blend of natural and glam. Her pantsuit is the definition of 'boss babe'. We make eye contact and I quickly look away. A short sigh leaves her and before she could save anything else I stuff my earbuds back in.

* * *

About an hour later we start to drive through a _really _small town. We pass Town Hall, the local library, two restaurants, and the police station all on one street. I lean forward and push pause on my phone. My jaw drops a little.

'You have got to be kidding me,' I mutter under my breath. I lean back into the seat and glare at my mother. 'You are exiling me _here' _My voice is shrill and accusing.

Another sigh leaves her. 'Whit, I'm not exiling you anywhere. The doctor said that it would be good if you got a change of scenery would be good for you,'

Frustration and anger starts to bubble inside of me. 'I don't give a damn what that quack of a doctor said! I'm not crazy! I don't need medicine and I don't need "a change of scenery"!'

'Whitney! Calm down!' My mother snaps.

She pulls overs and tucks a rouge hair behind her ear. 'Whit, I know that you don't understand what is going on and it can be scary. The fact of it is is that you had a mental breakdown and you started a fire. You put two people in the hospital. Unless you are ready to tell me why, this-' she waves her hands at the windshield. 'is our only option besides sending you to a mental institution.

I shake my head. 'I've been telling you this for the past two weeks now. I don't remember anything! You have to believe me!' Desperation tears through my throat and my eyes start to water. 'I just want to go home...please'

My mom looks away from me and straightens her blazer. 'This is your home now.'

Silence suffocates the small car as she pulls back onto the road.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed the little sneak peak of our main character, Whitney. She is going through a lot right now so expect a lot of character development. Chapter One will be updated on Sunday at the very latest! I hope to see you soon!


End file.
